Could you love me traduction
by Fantom-you're-the-best
Summary: Traduction de TheSiner,Lucius Malfoy oblige Harry à l'épouser. Ceci est l'histoire de deux personnes différentes, venant de deux mondes différents essayant de faire que les choses fonctionnent entre-eux. Warning: slash, Mpreg et langage vulgaire parfois.


Première partie : Pourquoi moi ?

_Bonne lecture à tous ! (surtout, toi, clara08011988 qui a lu le chapitre 1 en avant-première et qui a dû attendre la suite, sans toi cette traduction n'aurait pas vu le jour, alors profites, c'est pour toi^^) _

_**Chapitre 1 : Cruelles intentions.**_

La guerre était finalement finie. Elle s'était terminée avant même d'avoir réellement commencée, la fin était arrivée soudainement et était plutôt inattendue. Chaque sorcier était soulagé que Le-Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu devienne Le-Garçon-Qui-A-Vaincu-Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom dans le duel qui l'opposa au Mage Noir lorsque celui attaqua le Poudlard Express à la fin de la 5ème année de notre héros.

Lucius n'était pas surpris. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres bien qu'extrêmement puissant possédait nombres de défauts qui le rendait plus vulnérable que pas mal de sorciers autrement plus médiocres. Voldemort avait toujours été trop arrogant et sûr de lui, de plus il ne comprenait rien à la nature humaine.

Personne n'avait révélé ce qui c'était réellement passé, ni quel sort Potter avait utilisé ce jour-là. Peu importe l'insistance des médias et du Ministre, « le jeune héros » avait gardé la bouche close, comme toujours. Cela était évident que Dumbledore savait, mais bien sûr « la vieille chèvre » - comme l'appelait certains- n'avait jamais partagé l'information.

Lucius était sûr que Potter avait eu le Mage Noir avec un sort d'une simplicité ironique, comme _petrificus totalus _ou _incarcerous,_ (1)en tout cas quelque chose du genre, et qu'il avait ensuite utilisé une arme quelconque, peut-être l'infâme épée (2). Du moins ça c'était sa version. L'ancien Mangemort se refusait à penser que ce garçon, représentant si bien Gryffindor(1), soit capable de manier les Impardonnables. Il avait une autre version en tête qui lui disait que le directeur avait monté un piège très bien élaboré et Potter avait seulement été celui qui avait donné l'attaque fatale, cela était tout à fait possible, car l'Ordre avait été informé de l'attaque par nul autre que Lucius Malfoy en personne.

Personne n'a suspecté jamais Lucius d'être un espion, à vrai dire le sorcier en question n'aimait pas être appelé « espion ». Pour lui, cela sonnait comme s'il avait farfouillé caché dans l'ombre, or il n'avait jamais fait cela. Il n'y eut rien de laid ou de désagréable dans la trahison de Lucius Malfoy elle avait été exécutée avec grâce et subtilité.

Si un Mangemort avait déclaré que le sorcier avait donné son allégeance aux partisans de « La Lumière », il aurait subi le _doloris_ de son Maître et aurait été la risée de ses « collègues ». Cependant cela aurait été la vérité, du moins techniquement.

En fait, Lucius n'avait jamais changé de camp, parce qu'il avait toujours été dans un seul camp : le sien. Tant qu'exécuter les ordres de Seigneur des Ténèbres n'interférait pas avec ses propres souhaits, cela était supportable, bien que parfois inconfortable. En plus il y avait gagné.

Le sorcier avait prêté allégeance à Voldemort au début de la Première guerre, quand celui-ci agissait plus comme un politique influant que comme un Mage Noir fou, obsédé par la magie noire, son immortalité et un adolescent.

Cela fut une erreur. Bientôt Lucius se rendit compte que leur leader était assoiffé de pouvoir et de revanche, et beaucoup trop ancré dans la magie noire Celle-ci pouvait se monter puissante et utile, mais pouvait aussi blesser l'utilisateur lorsque celui-ci en abusait. Bien qu'il apprécié les carnages et la violence, les idées devenaient trop extrémistes pour que l'héritier des Malfoy puisse les aimer et honnêtement Lord Voldemort était en train de virer psycho.

Lucius était jeune et avait fait une erreur, mais il n'était pas bête, il le réalisa assez vite, et réussi donc à sortir intact de la Première Guerre en clamant qu'il avait été ensorcelé par Voldemort. De plus le Ministère était plus qu'heureux de le croire, ayant plus que besoin de ses influences et autres pots-de-vin, et beaucoup de personnes ne voulait pas voir l'une des plus anciennes familles de sorciers être détruite comme cela même si certains d'entre eux n'aimaient pas particulièrement Lucius.

Quand le retour de Lord Voldemort devient évident, Lucius offrit ses services à Dumbledore, en proposant des informations à l'Ordre pour permettre la chute du psycho. Et il tient sa promesse, sans rien faire de plus, bien-sûr. Il n'allait pas se mettre à cirer les pompes de Dumbledore comme tant d'autres le faisaient il ne changea pas sa manière d'être non plus.

Cependant, cela fit quand même de lui un genre de héros du monde Sorcier. Lucius s'était assuré que les services rendu par Severus Snape (1) et lui-même soient bien notés. Ainsi ils furent récompensés pour l'aide apportée envers Dumbledore, Harry Potter, L'Ordre de Phoenix et par conséquent envers le monde des Sorciers. Même si certains disent que l'argent ne peut pas tout acheter, certain prix comme celui du _Daily prophet _(1) sont moindre que ce que certains pourraient penser (Note : j'espère que cette phrase sera comprise sinon demande moi, je t'expliquerai, j'ai moi-même mis longtemps à la comprendre). Severus était furieux, d'habitude, l'opinion générale, il s'en fichait, mais parfois il se disait qu'il devrait s'occuper des gens un peu trop bavards.

Pas qu'il ne méritait pas cette récompense. Après tout ils avaient risqué leurs vies en espionnant le sorcier le plus dangereux de Grande-Bretagne. Et même plus, car peu avant la chute du Lord, Lucius avait convaincu certains Mangemorts, tels que Crabbes, Goyles et Nott de se retourner contre leur Maitre et que ceux qui lui étaient loyal au-delà de toute raison soient dans l'incapacité de fuir et « portolointer » à Azkaban.

Bien-sûr beaucoup de sorciers étaient au jour d'aujourd'hui convaincu que les deux Slytherins méritent de pourrir en prison. Cependant, il n'y avait rien qu'ils puissent faire. De plus ils étaient bien peu nombreux à être prêts à tenter quelque chose au grand jour.

Et puis, qui se soucie réellement de Mangemorts qui avaient changés de camps quand le _Daily prophet _jacassait à propos d'Harry Potter. Le journal enchainait articles sur articles, décrivant sa glorieuse vie, ses amis, ses plats favoris, ses hypothétiques amours, ses notes- qui d'ailleurs n'avaient rien d'exceptionnelles et étaient même très moyennes.

Quand Lucius y réfléchit, il se dit que le morveux devait croire que son statut était suffisant et que de ce fait il pouvait se permettre d'être paresseux. Les photos du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu dataient toutes d'il y a plus de trois ans, ce qui correspondait à la dernière fois où Lucius avait vu l'enfant. Malgré sa collaboration avec Dumbledore et son Ordre du Phœnix, Lucius n'avait pas vu Potter, probablement parce qu'ils ne lui faisaient as entièrement confiance.

Grâce au charme de _privacy_ (1) que le garçon utilisait, personne ne pouvait le photographier. Trop bien pour se monter au commun des mortels ? Ou alors c'était une technique particulièrement intelligente pour susciter encore plus d'intérêt ? Dans tous les cas cela énervait au plus haut Lucius Malfoy.

Le fait qu'il ne sache pas à quoi ressemblait Potter le morveux à presque 16ans était très irritant. L'apparence physique de Harry Potter n'était très importante, mais tout de même Lucius ne voulait pas se marier de moche même si c'était le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. Mais cela ne pouvait pas être si horrible car James Potter et la mère du garçon étaient des gens plutôt séduisants. Cela, Lucius l'avait su après avoir vu leurs photos partout dans les journaux après que Potter ait vaincu le Mage Noir la première fois.

De toute façon cela n'était pas si important que Potter soit moche ou magnifique… Lui, Lucius Malfoy allait épouser le morveux quoi qu'il en soit. Rien ni personne ne l'empêcherait de revendiquer le Héros du monde sorcier.

**Je préfère certains termes ou nom **

**Je pense qu'ici l'auteur fait référence à l'épée de Gryffindor**

_**Chapitre 2 : Le dire à Harry**_

ʺ Lucius, c'est de la folie ! ʺ, Albus Dumbledore était presque en train de hurler, il n'en avait jamais été aussi proche. Cela était incroyable, peu de personnes pouvaient se vanter d'avoir vu le directeur perdre son sang-froid et le montrer. La petite étincelle de malice de ses yeux avait totalement disparue.

ʺLa Loi est de mon côté, vous le savez Directeurʺ, déclara froidement le patriarche Malfoy tout en retirant des poussières imaginaires de sa coûteuse robe bleu foncé.

ʺJe ne parle pas de la loi, Lucius. Cela n'a rien avoir avec elle. Vous ne devez le faire juste parce que vous le pouvez. Ce n'est seulement par rapport à cette loi archaïque et… C'est par rapport la vie du garçon, vous pensez réellement qu'il acceptera ceci ? Non, Harry ne le voudra pas ! Comment pouvez-vous ruiner sa vie ? Pensez à lui !ʺ Le directeur semblait désespéré.

ʺJe sais bien que je ne suis pas obligé de le faireʺ, admit Lucius pas du tout affecté par les mots de son aîné ʺ mais vous avez raison : je le peux. Et comme je le veux, je le ferai. Faites appeler Potter, Mr McErmine l'informera du contrat et répondra à questions. Personnellement, j'ai des choses plus importantes qui m'attendent ʺ déclara le grand aristocrate blond en amorçant un mouvement pour partir.

ʺParce qu'en plus vous n'allez même pas lui en parler vous-même ? ʺ Albus restait perplexe et indigné de l'attitude de son vis-à-vis.

Lucius se retourna et leva un sourcil face à la question : ʺ Pourquoi ? Ma présence n'est pas nécessaire et Mr McErmine est tout à fait compétant ʺ. De plus le sorcier n'avait envie d'être témoin de plus de ʹʹdramaʹʹ.

Lucius ! cria le directeur mais Malfoy était déjà parti.

Albus Dumbledore, s'affala dans sa chaise, il avait besoin d'une potion contre la migraine.

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'Harry avait fait face au Mage Noir. Finalement, il avait été autorisé à quitter l'infirmerie, mais il était toujours à Poudlard, parce que tout le monde était d'avis à garder un œil sur lui, au cas où. Harry les comprenait, Alors que, oui, physiquement il allait bien ce n'était probablement pas le cas psychologiquement.

Le garçon était en chemin pour le bureau directorial, et il se demandait ce que Dumbledore lui voulait. Il espérait que son mentor n'allait pas encore insister pour qu'ils discutent de ce qui s'était passé avec Voldemort, ou pire qu'il lui ordonne se retourner chez les Dursley pour Merlin sait quelle raison.

Arrivé à destination le jeune sorcier lança le mot de passe : épouventard en gelée. Les épouventards en gelée étaient la nouvelle trouvaille de Zonko. Quand on ouvrait la boite, les friandises se transformaient en la chose dont la personne avait le plus peur, seulement ceux-ci étaient faits en gelée. Il y avait différents parfums : fraise, framboise, canneberge, banane, pommes…C'était une bonne idée. Harry trouvait qu'un détraqueur au goût et au parfum sucré en gelée rose n'était pas si effrayant. Harry avait reçu des tonnes de sucreries de la part de personnes lui souhaitant un bon rétablissement.

ʺBonjour, Directeur ! ʺdéclara joyeusement le Gryffindor avant de remarquer qu'un autre sorcier se trouvait dans la pièce. Cette personne, Harry ne l'avait jamais rencontrée avant et n'aimant pas beaucoup les gens qu'il ne connaissait pas il se senti immédiatement méfiant et mal à l'aise.

L'homme était mince et petit avec des cheveux gris lissés, plaqués sur la tête. Il portait de fine lunette dont la monture était en or, ainsi qu'une robe de couleur grise. L'homme semblait très raide et quelque part ennuyeux, ce qui était étrange car ce n'est pas courant de pouvoir dire ça de quelqu'un juste en le regardant.

ʺBonjour mon garçonʺ, répondit Dumbledore en souriant, mais Harry connaissait suffisamment l'homme pour noter que le sourire était un peu tendu.

ʺQuelque chose ne va pas ?ʺ Le jeune sorcier devenait nerveux, ça devait être sérieux pour que le vieux sorcier soit déstabilisé. ʺEst-ce-que je dois retourner chez les Dursley ?ʺ

ʺNon mon garçon. Tu resteras ici, ou tu pourras rendre visite à ton amis Ronald, je pense. Et…je ne sais pas trop comment t'expliquer…Voici Mr Erfurt McErmine, il est avocat chez 'Ermine et fils'. Harry je dois te dire que crois-moi j'ai essayé de convaincre Mr Malfoy, mais…j'ai échoué. Je t'en prie, Harry, restes calme et écoutes jusqu'au bout Mr McErmine et ensuite nous discuterons. Oh, je dois devenir vieux et négligeant ! Voudras-tu du thé ? Non ? Alors peut-être un bonbon au citron ?ʺ

Harry secoua la tête, il n'aimait pas du tout ce qui était en train de se passer.

L'homme en gris, ou Mr McErmine prit un parchemin dans son sac et commença à parler d'une voix sèche et monocorde : ʺVous êtes, Mr Potter, le seul héritier des Black, de par le testament des dernières volontés de Sirius Black. Vous avez accepté de les honorer, cela fait donc de vous Harry Potter Black, le dernier à porter le nom des Black comme aucun descendant de la ligné Black ne le porte. Cela est-il exact ?ʺ

Bien-sûr, Harry n'avait aucune objection. Sirius était mort l'an passé durant le tournoi des trois sorciers, en essayant de sauver Harry et Cédric. Harry, dans ses cauchemars, revoyait le cimetière et Sirius tué par sa propre cousine- Bellatrix Lestrange- en sautant devant Cédric.

Inconscient ou se fichant des mauvais souvenirs qu'il faisait ressurgir Mr McErmine continuait son monologue.

ʺ Cela vous oblige respecter les obligations contractuelles faites par la famille Black. Voyez-vous, le père de Sirius Black, Orion Black, à la tête de la famille Black fit un contrat avec la famille des Malfoy, à Mr Abraxas Carius Malfoy pour être exact. Et d'après ce contrat, la famille Black est obligée de procurer une épouse à un membre de la famille Malfoy si cela lui est demandé, Mr Lucius Abraxas Malfoy insiste sur ses droits contractuelsʺ. conclut Mr McErmine.

ʺ Qu'est-ce-que cela signifie au juste ?ʺ Harry n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien compris. Pour lui ça n'avait aucun sens. Malfoy voulait-il qu'Harry lui trouve une femme. C'était tout simplement…ridicule.

ʺCela signifie que Mr Lucius Malfoy demande votre main. Vous, Mr Potter-Black, allez être marié à Mr Malfoy, le jour où vous atteindrai l'âge de 16ans. Le 31 juillet, si je ne m'abuse.ʺ

Harry déglutit. Bordel de… Quel genre de blague tordue était-ce ? Euh… sauf que Mr McErmine n'avait pas l'air de quelqu'un doté du moindre sens de l'humour. ʺNon ! Comment est-ce…non !ʺ hurla Harry. Il ne pouvait pas y croire, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas.

Albus Dumbledore soupira, mais seulement intérieurement il devait rester fort pour Harry. ʺMon garçon, j'ai bien peur que cela soit la vérité. Laisses-moi t'expliquer. Orion Black a fait ce contrat en tant que chef de la maison Black. Cela n'est pas aussi simple. Je n'étais pas au courant qu'un tel contrat existait et Sirius non plus apparemment. Notre plus gros problème est qu'il y a une loi. Une loi archaïque régissant la maison Black, qui dit que le chef de la maison peut prendre des décisions pour les autres membres de la famille et que ceux-ci doivent les respecter. C'est ce qu'Orion a fait avec ce contrat. Il y avait bien-sûr des restrictions, ce genre de contrat touchait seulement les héritiers Black qui n'étaient pas nés. Il ne concernait donc pas Sirius mais pouvait affecter ces enfants. Avec la mort d'Orion, Sirius est a pris la tête de famille Black et aurait pu annuler ce contrat si il ne voulait pas que ses enfants soient mariés à un Malfoy. Mais je suppose que Sirius n'avait pas connaissance de contrat.ʺ

ʺFacile dans ce cas !ʺs'exclama Harry. ʺJ'ai simplement à annuler le contrat !ʺ ajouta-t-il avec espoir.

ʺJe suis désolé, mais nonʺ soupira le vieil homme. ʺTu n'es pas à la tête de la maison, du moins pas encore. Ce sera le cas le jour de tes 17ans. La famille Black, n'a pour le moment aucun chef. Cependant, malheureusement tu peux être marié à l'âge d 16ans.ʺ

Harry était choqué, trop choqué pour pouvoir réfléchir correctement : ʺMalfoy veut que j'épouse Draco ! Il est taré ! On se déteste !ʺ

ʺEn fait, non Mr Potter. Mr Lucius Malfoy est célibataire désormais. Il a divorcé de sa femme depuis qu'elle a été condamnée à vie à Azkaban, et cela est une raison valide de divorce, même dans les familles de Sang-Purs. Mr Malfoy demande votre main pour lui-même, pas pour son fils. C'est à Mr Lucius Abraxas Malfoy que vous serez marié le jour de votre 16ème anniversaire.

C'est la dernière chose qu'entendit Harry, car il s'enfuit du bureau de Dumbledore sans un regard en arrière.

Harry était maintenant assis dans un coin sombre, sous des escaliers quelque part dans le château, il ne savait pas vraiment où. Il entourait ses genoux de ses bras, tenant ses jambes contre son torse tout en balançant d'avant en arrière. Il avait envie de pleurer. Il devrait pleurer…mais les larmes ne voulaient pas venir. Il ne pouvait même pas choisir quand pleurer !

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. C'était impossible, comment Lucius Malfoy pouvait l'épouser contre sa volonté ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi cet enfoiré voulait-il l'épouser ? Harry savait que parfois des choses étranges arrivaient, étranges même pour le monde sorcier. Les demi-géants venaient bien de quelque part ? Certains, faisaient même des parties à trois ! Mais Malfoy et lui, ça semblait encore moins naturel que toutes ces choses…comment pouvait-il ? C'était bizarre, c'était dingue, c'était…

C'était tellement injuste…

Que voulait Lucius Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce que ce mariage allait signifier. Il lui restait deux ans à faire à Poudlard. Ça et des centaines d'autres questions tournaient dans l'esprit du jeune sorcier…Il ne voulait pas ! Il ne voulait pas épouser cet homme ! Il.. Non !

Harry souhaitait simplement être seul, et qu'on le laisse diriger et vivre sa vie.

Il se sentait si petit et si seul, si faible et triste. Plus encore que d'habitude… il ne pouvait vraiment pas accepter ce qui était en train de lui arriver.

_**Chapitre 3 : L'annonce**_

Une semaine après avoir découvert le contrat Harry faisait comme si rien n'avait changé. Plusieurs fois il rendit visite à Madame Pomfrey, qui admit que tout allait physiquement et magiquement pour Harry. Elle l'informa donc qu'elle quittait le château et partait en vacances. C'était une bonne nouvelle, cela signifiait que la medicomage allait le laisser tranquille et pour lui ce fut un soulagement d'apprendre qu'elle ne rentrerait à l'école que fin aout.

Le jeune sorcier essayait hardiment de s'accrocher à la normalité. Pour ce faire il faisait ses devoirs, lisait, pourchassait le vif-d'or sur le stade de Quidditch, faisait des promenades autour du lac, et envoyait des hiboux à ses amis le plus souvent possible. Harry visita Hagrid qui réussit presque à lui faire oublier ses problèmes grâce à ses histoires d'étranges bestioles. Mais il passa la plupart du temps à la volière, à parler à Hedwige en se demandant si elle comprenait ce qui passait.

Harry ignorait toutes les tentatives du directeur pour lui parler. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas…

Albus laissa tomber, et décida de donner du temps à Harry, en espérant que le garçon viendrait de lui-même quand il serait prêt à discuter de la situation. Le directeur était réellement inquiet et très triste aussi. Harry venait juste de libérer le monde et lui-même de Voldemort, et cela avait été une expérience traumatisante. C'est la raison principale pour laquelle Harry n'avait pas été renvoyé chez les Dursley, le directeur avait eu peur de ce qui aurait pu se passer si on l'avait forcé à vivre avec ses proches. Ce qu'Albus craignait maintenant c'est que le garçon ne soit pas capable de gérer la situation que Lucius Malfoy lui imposait. Néanmoins, il n'y avait que l'on puisse faire.

Le vieil homme cherchait des lois, ou d'autres manières d'annuler, ou du moins ne éviter de remplir le contrat, malheureusement, les autres options étaient encore pires que ce mariage. Il joua de ses contacts au ministère et autres, car Albus Dumbledore devait ça à Harry, il lui devait même bien plus pensa-t-il. Il parla même à Severus Snape, et lui demanda d'aller parler à Lucius, car ce n'était un secret pour personnes que les deux hommes étaient de bons amis. Enfin…bons amis pour des Slytherins.

Snape cacha bien le choc qu'engendra l'information, renifla et informa le directeur que les affaires de Lucius ne le concernaient pas et que ce qui arrivait à Potter le concernait encore moins. Et pourtant le lendemain, le Maitre des Potions était de retour dans le bureau de Dumbledore et lui annonça que rien ne pourrait faire changer Lucius d'avis. Il avait finalement perdu l'esprit.

Peu importe la haine que le Maitre des Potions ressentait envers Potter, il ne pensait pas que ce que Lucius faisait au pauvre garçon était juste. Du moins c'est ce qu'espérait le directeur. Il a toujours cru que le Slytherin avait un cœur, peu importe la rumeur qui affirmait que oui, il en avait un, mais qu'il le gardait dans un bocal entre des yeux de tritons et des foies de dragons.

Harry tentait de profiter de son petit déjeuner à la table des professeurs, dans la grande salle. Il ne mangeait pas beaucoup, en réalité il n'avait pas très faim depuis quelques temps, mais bon, il se forçait pour ne pas recevoir des coups d'œil désapprobateurs de ses professeurs. Il n'y avait pas grand monde à la table : Harry, le directeur, Argus Filch, le professeur Chourave et évidement Snape qui le regardait encore plus méchamment et plus souvent que d'habitude, comme si Harry l'avait profondément offensé. Harry se demanda qui avait bien pu ʺpisserʺ dans le chaudron de l'homme et pourquoi c'était encore lui qui se faisait accuser.

Harry fut soulagé quand il vit les hiboux s'engouffrer dans la salle, apportant le courrier du matin et le _Daily Prophet. _Il espérait qu'il y ait dans celui-ci quelque chose d'assez distrayant pour éloigner Dumbledore d'Harry et de ses pauvres habitudes alimentaires_. _

Mais aujourd'hui… Harry souhaita ne jamais avoir pris d'abonnement au _Daily Prophet_. Ou ne jamais être né.

Il y avait en gros titre sur la première page : _**LUCIUS MALFOY ANNONCE SON MARIAGE AVEC LE HEROS DU MONDE SORCIER : HARRY POTTER-BLACK**_

Les mains d'Harry commencèrent à trembler. Non…ça ne pouvait pas…dans le _Prophet …_ tout le monde pourrait le voir…tout le monde le saurait, non !... pourtant c'était…vrai…ces amis…il ne l'avait pas encore dit à Ron et Hermione…et les Weasley…Merlin, à cet instant tout le monde était au courant !

Il y avait une photo d'un Lucius Malfoy à l'air suffisant et aristocratique, et une vieille photo où Harry portait des lunettes rondes, l'uniforme de Poudlard et où ses cheveux étaient encore plus en bataille que d'habitude…le garçon ne devait pas avoir plus de 13ans quand la photo avait été prise.

Mais cela Harry ne le vit pas…la grande salle se mis soudainement à tourner et le monde s'effondra sous lui.

Quand Harry commença à se réveiller, il pouvait dire grâce à l'odeur des potions et de propre qu'il se trouvait à l'infirmerie. Encore. La lumière était trop vive, mais il se força à ouvrir lentement les yeux.

ʺHarry !ʺ

ʺMon pote !ʺ

Quelqu'un cria et il se retrouve dans les bras de son ami.

ʺ'Luʺ dit-il faiblement

ʺHarry, le directeur nous a tout dit. Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne savais pas…Ron et moi on va rester ici. On va t'aider ! En allant à la bibliothèque, on va trouver quelque chose. Ça n'arrivera pas, nous ne le permettrons pas !ʺ s'exclama vivement Hermione. Et sur le coup, Harry ne pouvait pas déterminer si c'était lui ou elle qu'elle tentait de convaincre.

ʺOuais mon pote, on va t'aider. Tout va bien se passer.ʺ Harry remarqua que Ron n'avait pas dit ʺje le te prometsʺ.

La semaine d'après, ou celle encore d'après…Harry n'en était pas sûr, il avait perdu la notion du temps…bref cette semaine-là fut assez agitée. Tous les Weasley et Remus étaient venu pour lui dire que tout allait bien se passer et qu'ils trouveraient un moyen pour le sortir de toute cette folie.

Harry reçu aussi un paquet de lettres. Certaines étaient des beuglantes, se moquent de lui et le menaçant parce qu'il épousait un Mangemort. Comme si c'était son idée ! Bien-sûr l'article dans le _Prophet _insinuait (s'il ne certifiait pas) qu'Harry était heureux de se marier avec Malfoy.

Il y avait aussi des sorciers et sorcières qui étaient inquiets, et qui demandaient à Harry de bien réfléchir à tout ce qu'il savait sur Malfoy. Comme si il avait le choix…

Les pires étaient sans doute les très nombreuses lettres de félicitations…certaines dans les tons roses chantaient _ʺhave a merry wedding and a happy life_ʺ. Celles-ci lui donnaient envie de pleurer. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de péter un plomb et de hurler, de se mettre en colère (si il ne voulait pas que sa magie tue quelqu'un), bien qu'il en ait envie parfois.

Et ensuite venaient les lettres de ses amis de Gryffindor, lui demandant si c'était vrai…Harry ne pouvait pas supporter celles-ci. Ils étaient ses amis, et lui épousait non seulement un Mangemort mais aussi un homme qu'il n'aimait pas et qui était accessoirement le père de Draco Malfoy…Que pouvait-il bien leur dire ? La vérité ? Non, la vérité était bien trop humiliante. Oui, admettre qu'il était sans défense et désespéré était totalement humiliant. Alors quoi ? Leur dire qu'il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre pour épouser Lucius Malfoy ? Encore pire ! Heureusement pour lui, c'est Hermione qui s'occupa de la tâche de leur répondre, d'une manière vague et formelle. Elle continuait aussi de vérifier si Harry aurait vraiment à se marier.

Ce n'était pas une surprise que la plupart du monde sorcier le félicite, après l'article. Harry avait pris le temps de le lire quand il était revenu à lui (à l'infirmerie). Comme Poppy n'était pas à Poudlard c'était Snape qui avait ʺveillé à ses besoinsʺ…mais ça c'était une autre histoire.

C'était terrible. (Tout comme l'avait été Snape). C'était comme si Lucius Malfoy avait écrit lui-même l'article. Ce qui en y réfléchissant bien, était probablement le cas.

Amelia Boltun expliquait en long, en large et en travers à quel point cela était fantastique que deux membres importants de la société sorcière décident de e marier et ainsi d'unir leur deux familles. Elle a enchainé sur la contribution de Lucius dans la chute de Voldemort, ainsi que celle d'Harry. Mme Boltun en est même venu à la conclusion que Mr Malfoy semblait être le meilleur parti pour le jeune héros du monde sorcier, de par son expérience, son éducation et sa connaissance des coutumes sorcières. Ce dont Harry, avec son éducation chez les Moldus, manquait cruellement…ce fut là qu'Harry stoppa sa lecture. Il ne pouvait plus supporter ce…tissu de conneries.

L'article était tout sucre, tout miel. La femme avait fait passer Lucius Malfoy pour une sorte de prince charmant dans le conte de fées qu'était la vie d'Harry. Elle n'aurait pas pu être plus loin de la vérité.

Ron, quant à lui bouillonnait et insistait pour qu'Harry fasse connaitre la vérité, c'est-à-dire que Malfoy, l'obligeait à l'épouser. Harry lui répliquait à chaque fois que de toute manière ça ne changerait rien. Le monde sorcier ne l'écouterait jamais, environ tous les deux jours ils insinuaient qu'il pourrait être un jeune homme instable et son nouveau mari devrait même peut-être le faire suivre et en tout cas le garder à l'œil. Non, essayer d'aller parler à ces journalistes ne l'aiderait en rien, cela n'annulerait pas le contrat, cela mettrait juste Malfoy en colère et il n'allait s'humilier encore plus !

Yeah, aussi loin qu'il savait la Grande-Bretagne Sorcière pouvait bien penser qu'il mourrait d'épouser Malfoy…qu'il mourrait d'impatience ou mourrait tout court…Qui s'en souciait de toute façon ? Ils avaient leur mignon petit conte de fée : le mariage du siècle entre le héros et le chef de la très respectable maison Malfoy. L'union de deux familles qui n'avaient pas été sur des termes amicaux dans le passé, allait effacer aujourd'hui leurs querelles. Quel soulagement pour chacun!

Harry s'enferma dans sa chambre et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps pour la première fois depuis le début de toute cette folie. Il commençait à réaliser que tout ceci était réel et que c'était vraiment en train d'arriver…de lui arriver à lui.

La date fatidique, celle de l'anniversaire d'Harry approchait à grand pas. Et tout le monde savait ce que cela signifiait. Albus Dumbledore, les Weasley, Remus Lupin et la plupart des membres de l'Ordre tentaient désespérément de trouver quelque chose, quelque chose que Lucius Malfoy aurait manqué, quelque chose pour libérer Harry de ce terrible contrat de mariage.

Ils n'avaient rien pour le moment. Il y avait plusieurs possibilités permettant l'annulation, Comme par exemple si Harry développait une maladie incurable ou bien s'il était transformé en loup-garou, mais toutes ces possibilités étaient encore plus repoussantes que le mariage forcé. Lucius avait passé un contrat avec les Dursley certifiant qu'ils n'avaient aucune objection à faire par rapport à tout ce que pourrait faire Lucius à leur neveu. Le garçon se demandait combien l'enfoiré maléfique les avait payés, ou si sa ʺfamilleʺ avait fait ça par pure méchanceté.

Il était de plus impossible à Harry de refuser le nom des Black maintenant, dès l'instant où il l'a accepté c'était trop tard.

Lucius a aussi fait une revendication officielle sur la personne d'Harry. Cela signifie que si Harry a mis (ou met) une sorcière enceinte, elle devra se faire avortée ou que son enfant, si elle a accouchée, sera considéré comme celui de Lucius. Dès qu'elle eut connaissance de cette possibilité Hermione se porta volontaire pour devenir la mère de l'enfant d'Harry (uniquement par pure amitié envers celui-ci) ce qui lui valut (ainsi qu'à Harry) des regards soupçonneux de Ron, de plus ils apprirent que ça n'était pas une cause valide pour annuler le mariage. Harry était reconnaissant de l'aide que tous lui apportait. Mais il ne pensait pas Malfoy ait fait une seule erreur. Il se marierait, point. Et puis après tout, pourquoi pas ?

Il avait pensé qu'il était enfin libre. Plus de Dursley, plus de Voldemort… Mais évidemment cela était trop beau pour être vrai, pourtant il l'avait tellement voulu, il avait voulu faire ses propres choix. Mais il était le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu… la prophétie avait choisi pour lui, puis d'autres avaient fait les choix à sa place, et ce toute sa vie : Dumbledore l'avait fait vivre avec les Dursley (il avait en quelque pardonné à Dumbledore, mais n'oublierait jamais), Voldemort en avait fait sa cible et ennemi n°1, la Monde Sorcier avait fait de lui son champion et sa propriété…et maintenant…ça !

Injuste…mais quand sa vie avait-elle déjà été juste ?

Hermione et Ron étaient de plus en plus inquiets. Chaque jour Harry devenait de plus en plus renfermé et malheureux. Cependant, ils n'avaient pas de cœur pour en tanner leur ami. Ils pourraient imaginer comment la situation était dure pour le Gryffindor d'à peine presque seize ans. Harry n'était encore sorti avec personne … aucun d'eux ne l'avait fait! Ron avait juré qu'il tuerait Lucius Malfoy. Hermione dût lui expliquer qu'Harry se sentirait encore plus mal si son meilleur ami finissait à Azkaban par sa faute. L'argument avait fait mouche, cependant il leur que le seul moyen pour Harry d'échapper à ce mariage forcé était le décès de Lucius Malfoy.

Ron et Hermione essayèrent bien de remonter le moral d'Harry avec des parties de batailles explosives, d'échecs versions sorcières, mais cela fut un échec cuisant. Ils essayèrent de s'assurer qu'Harry mange correctement, ils lui laissaient des chocogrenouilles sur son oreiller…elles semblaient être mangées, mais ils ne pouvaient en être sûrs. Harry venait généralement dans la grande salle, jouait un moment avec sa nourriture sans en prendre la moindre bouchée. Il attrapait ensuite un sandwich et disparaissait pour le reste de la journée. Ses amis le suspectaient de se cacher dans la salle sur demande. Mais qui pouvait le blâmer pour ça ?

Ils n'étaient eux-mêmes pas d'humeur très joyeuse. Hermione passait le plus clair de son temps à la bibliothèque à chercher une solution, mais elle perdait espoir. Ils commençaient tous à perdre espoir. Elle ne voulait pas admettre sa défaite, mais…mai apparemment Lucius Malfoy ou ses avocats avaient tout anticipés. Si la situation la jeune fille aurait volontiers admiré l'intelligence de cet enfoiré…mais ce n'était pas le cas, malheureusement.

Harry reçut la visite d'une ʺdélégationʺ de son futur mari deux semaine avant le mariage. Il y avait deux sorcières et un sorcier. Ils prirent des mesures pour sa robe et lui expliquèrent un peu le déroulement du mariage. On demanda (poliment bien-entendu) au garçon de retirer son charme de _privacy_, car Mr Potter-Black, bientôt Potter-Black-Malfoy, ne voudrait pas gâcher les photos de mariage en ayant le visage flou sur celles-ci ?

Ensuite, l'un d'entre eux invoqua quelques sorts pour arranger ses yeux, sur ordre de Mr Malfoy. Apparemment le Sang-Pur ne voulait pas d'un mari bigleux à quatre-yeux…personne ne demanda au garçon s'il acceptait de séparer de ces lunettes.

En fait, rien ne lui fut demandé, apparemment ils (ou Malfoy) se fichaient de son opinion.

Harry ne capta même pas leurs noms, il était un peu ailleurs et manqua la moitié de ce qu'ils lui racontèrent.

Pourquoi devait-il même se rendre au mariage, si son ʺoui, je le veuxʺ n'était pas nécessaire ? Cela n'avait aucun sens pour lui !

De toute manière, si Harry refusait vraiment, Malfoy pouvait l'attacher, le balancer sur son épaule et le porter jusqu'au manoir. Il se sentait vraiment sans défense, et ce sentiment était vraiment désagréable.

_**Chapitre 4 : Le mariage**_

Le matin de son mariage, Harry était étrangement insouciant et calme. Il lui semblait aussi qu'il était un peu difficile de se concentrer. Il ne remarqua pas vraiment quelle magnifique journée s'était : dégagée et ensoleillée. Les sorcières âgées auraient dit que c'était un bon signe et que le dernier jour de juillet était un jour parfait pour célébrer e genre d'évènement. Mais beaucoup d'autres n'auraient pas été d'accord. Harry Potter aurait certainement était de ceux qui ne sont pas d'accord si seulement il n'avait pas de sérieux problème pour se concentrer sur quelque chose.

Quelque chose comme : manger son petit déjeuner et se sentir nauséeux, comme Hermione et Ron lui disant qu'ils l'aimaient et que ce serait le cas peu importe ce qui se passerait, et qu'ils seraient toujours là pour l'aider.

Quelque chose comme Remus le serrant contre lui, comme Mr Weasley disant quelque chose qui semblait être un encouragement. En revanche il remarqua, en quelque sorte du moins, Fred, Georges et Charlie s'arrêter à côté de lui et essayer de le faire se sentir mieux, mais il ne saisit pas vraiment les mots qui furent prononcer. Tout flottait autour de lui, comme dans un rêve étrange.

La plupart d'entre eux s'inquiétèrent à propos de son bien-être. Le directeur lui demanda s'il se sentait bien.

Bien-sûr qu'il se sentait bien, Harry allait toujours bien. Il acquiesça donc vigoureusement et leur dit ʺmerciʺ. Sa mise en scène de ʺje vais bienʺ était bien travaillée et employée souvent. Ce n'était pas comme s'il voulait les tromper, non, il ne voulait juste pas que les autres s'inquiètent. Ce qu'il proférait était donc des mensonges purs.

S'il avait été plus concentré, Harry aurait remarqué Ginny, quittant la salle en courant et en larme.

Il n'arrivait pas à prêter attention à Molly Weasley qui l'aidait à passer la robe de marié blanche avec des lys au niveau du col et des manches. Elle peigna ensuite ses cheveux en lui disant qu'il était magnifique. Il essuya alors quelques larmes qui étaient venues et avaient coulées de ses yeux pendant qu'elle préparait Harry pour son ʺgrand jourʺ.

Quelques larmes coulèrent sur les joues d'Harry pendant qu'on le conduisait au lieu de la cérémonie, il était assis dans une calèche volante que son futur mari avait apprêtée pour lui. Hermione essuya doucement les larmes avec le dos de sa main. Harry passa le voyage entouré de ses deux meilleurs amis.

La calèche était tout simplement incroyable, c'était un chef-d'œuvre montrant, à ceux qui en doutaient encore, que les Malfoy étaient riches. C'était spacieux- plus large à l'intérieur qu'il n'y parait de l'extérieur comme il était coutume dans le monde magique. La calèche était faite de bois d'ébène noir et luisant. Sur la porte, on pouvait y voir le blason de la famille Malfoy, tout en or. L'intérieur, et pas seulement les sièges, mais les murs et plafond étaient recouvert de soie bleue nuit. Si Harry avaient fait attention, il aurait remarqué les deux Abraxans puissants tirant la calèche.

Mais Harry manqua la splendeur de tout cela. Ce n'était pas lui qui allait se marier, c'est à quelqu'un d'autre que cela arrivait. Sans doute, un autre garçon pâle, aux cheveux corbeau et aux yeux vert brillants.

C'est quelqu'un d'autre qui entra dans le grand hall et qui fut salué par les applaudissements alors qu'il approchait Lucius Malfoy et l'autre sorcier qui allait procéder au rituel, qui ne capta vraiment ce que le vieux sorcier dit ou fit. Qui sentit qu'on lui passait l'anneau au doigt (et se demanda pourquoi celui-ci ne lui brûla pas la peau).Il sentit l'autre personne (Lucius) lui prit le menton afin de placer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Harry ne le vit pas vraiment, tout était, quelque part un pu flou…

C'est également quelqu'un d'autre qui se trouvait dans cette salle de bal et qui laissait les gens le féliciter, lui serrer la main, l'embrasser sur les joues, le prendre ans leurs bras… Il était fatigué…si fatigué…

Il put enfin s'assoir. Il y avait de la nourriture devant lui. Ça avait l'air d'être très bon… Cependant, Harry n'avait pas faim, il voulait juste un peu d'eau. Il leva la tête. Des centaines, peut-être même des milliers de bougies flottantes, si joliment brillantes…et des fleurs flottantes. Orchidées, roses, lys et d'autres dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom. Le garçon sourit. Jolie. Comme un rêve, peut-être que c'était juste un rêve. Il pouvait le prétendre.

Ce ne fut toujours pas lui qui fut conduit hors de la salle de bal et poussé dans la calèche volante. Non, ce ne fut pas Harry qui fut conduit dans cette grande maison, à travers de longs corridors jusque dans une grande pièce noire. Non, la pièce n'était pas plongée dans le noir, la lumière était juste terne.

Ensuite, il se retrouva dans la grande pièce…beaucoup de lumière ici…quelqu'un lui retirait ses vêtements…une petite chose avec de grands yeux…les elfes de maison. Salut les elfes... Ensuite il retrouva tout mouillé et assit dans la baignoire, l'eau était chaude, avec de la mousse, l'odeur était plaisante.

Mais tout ça, ce n'était pas Harry que c'était en train d'arriver.

_**Chapitre 5 : En attendant…**_

Lucius était grandement satisfait. Tout avait été calme, et c'était déroulé mieux encore que ce qu'il espérait.

Le mariage avait été spectaculaire, c'était certainement l'évènement de l'année, peut-être même du prochain lustre**(note de l'auteur : lustrum = lustre = période de 5 ans) (note de la traductrice : je me coucherai moins conne ce soir^^). **Lucius ne regrettait pas les milliers de gallions qu'il avait dépensé pour la cérémonie, car celle-ci allait booster son prestige et son pouvoir au sein de leur communauté. C'était en quelque sorte un investissement.

La publicité avait été positive, tout comme l'opinion publique. Personne n'avait fait de scènes Pas même les Weasley (juste des regards hargneux lancés en sa direction), pas même Draco. Son fils n'était pas ravi de ce mariage, même après que Lucius lui ait expliqué l'importance de cette union et le bien qu'elle apportera à la famille. Draco n'était simplement pas encore assez mature pour comprendre. Cependant, il savait mieux que quiconque qu'il les controverses familiales publiques ne feraient qu'irriter son père.

Draco allait finir par accepter que son père épouse Potter pour redorer le nom des Malfoy, pour se venger du vieux fou et ʺfaire chierʺ les Weasley qui étaient tous proches du garçon, mais aussi pour rendre le monde des sorciers jaloux… épouser Potter était une bonne affaire sur pleins de points de vues différents.

Mais, il s'est avéré que ce fut une affaire encore meilleure que ce qu'il avait espéré. Potter l'avait agréablement surpris. Et de plusieurs manières.

Premièrement le garçon était vraiment docile et s'était bien comporté, il avait seulement l'air un éblouit et perdu par tout ce qu'il avait vu, ce qui n'était pas une surprise vu qu'il grandi avec des Moldus tout à fait détestables. Cela n'était pas une mauvaise, après tout Lucius était là pour guider son nouveau mari. Et surtout Harry n'avait aucunement fait preuve du fameux comportement ʺPotterʺ, ni de l'insolence dont Snape se plaignait si souvent.

Et puis bon…Potter lui-même était une surprise. Quelque chose d'inattendue mais de plaisant. Lucius a été abasourdi quand il a posé ses yeux sur le jeune magicien alors que le jeune magicien est entré dans le hall et a commencé à marcher vers lui. Le garçon n'était pas très grand et plutôt mince, délicat était un qualificatif qui lui allait à la perfection. Des cheveux à longueur d'épaules noirs, brillants encadraient avec grâce et élégance son visage en cœur.

Et ce visage était tout simplement magnifique. Sa peau couleur pèche était impeccable et sans défaut, sauf sa fameuse cicatrice, mais celle-ci n'enlevait rien à son charme. Lucius avait été heureux de pouvoir fixer les yeux magnifiques du jeune homme, ceux-ci ornaient son visage, tels deux émeraudes brillantes. Les lèvres d'Harry étaient douces, pâles et franchement désirables.

Harry était parfait…un exquis trésor qu'il ajoutait à la fortune des Malfoy. Lucius ne pouvait être plus satisfait.

Mais il n'y avait pas que son apparence qui rendait Harry Potter si désirable. Il avait un quelque chose en plus, un quelque chose sur lequel Lucius ne pouvait pas encore mettre le doigt dessus. Mais le garçon rayonnait presque grâce à cela…et ça Lucius le voyait clairement. Il le voyait quand Harry souriait timidement ou quand il battait involontairement ses longs cils noirs. De plus, le garçon était apparemment inconscient d'à quel point il était adorable.

Ils pouvaient le regarder. Et crever d'envie pour lui. Mais il était à Lucius. Harry James Potter Black Malfoy. Et maintenant, Lucius allait profiter de sa nouvelle acquisition.

Le sorcier en brulait presque d'impatience. La journée avait été un grand succès et la nuit promettait bien d'autres merveilles.

Quand Lucius entra dans la luxueuse chambre, ses elfes de maison avaient déjà fini de préparer son jeune mari pour leur nuit de noce. Il avait ordonné que le garçon soit lavé, rasé et parfumé. Il avait standards que ses partenaires devaient respecter.

Lucius savourait la vue du garçon aux cheveux de jais assis sur ses genoux au centre du lit spacieux. La délicate peau ivoire du Gryffindor et la chemise de nuit presque transparente qu'il portait faisaient un jolie contraste avec le velours rouge foncé du couvre lit. Il paraissait comme détaché du monde, un être angélique dans la faible lumière des bougies flottantes.

Lucius sourit, d'une manière prédatrice, et s'approcha du lit. Il était sûr que le garçon ne l'avait pas remarqué, vu qu'il était assis le dos tourné à la porte. Lucius enleva sa robe de chambre en la faisant glisser, gardant seulement son bas de pyjama en soie noire et s'assit prudemment sur le lit derrière Harry en enroulant ses mains autour de la fine taille du garçon et en les plaçant sur son ventre plat, le caressant gentiment à travers le vêtement vaporeux. Il allait jouir (de cette nuit), beaucoup !

Lucius pressa son visage dans l'angle du cou du jeune sorcier savourant son odeur. Ces cheveux indisciplinés si soyeux, frottaient contre sa joue et sentaient les fleurs et le soleil. Lucius appuya ses lèvres sur la peau douce de l'épaule d'Harry, déposant de tendres baisers, et puis il le lécha, goûtant pour la première fois son mari. Il n'était pas déçu…

Soudainement, Harry s'affaissa vers l'avant, le haut de son corps penchant en avant sur le lit, il ne resta moitié assis que grâce aux mains de Lucius qui le tenaient par la taille.

ʺHarry ? Harry ?ʺ Lucius parlait à l'autre sorcier, le retournant et l'allongeant sur le dos, sur le lit.

ʺMerde !ʺSon mari était inconscient.

Mr Toto Tanabe, le docteur de la famille Malfoy, arriva au manoir trois minutes après l'appel par cheminette de Lucius, sa robe jaune sable ondulant dernière lui, il disparut dans la chambre nuptiale, laissant Lucius attendre dans l'antichambre avec un thé.

Quand une demi-heure plus tard, le docteur Tanabe réapparut, Lucius lui fit signe de s'asseoir et lui proposa un thé : ʺAlors ? ʺ

ʺMalnutrition, et les nerves aussi probablementʺ soupira le Dr Tanabe

Lucius leva un sourcil vers le vieil homme : ʺ Excusez-moi ? ʺ

ʺIl est affaméʺ expliqua l'homme.

ʺQuoi ?ʺ s'exclama Lucius qui ne pouvait pas y croire

ʺManque de nourriture, Lucius, son corps est extrêmement faibleʺ

ʺJe sais ce que ʺmalnutritionʺ et ʺaffaméʺ signifientʺ répondit le blond d'un ton sec. Son vocabulaire n'était pas le problème. Dire qu'il était d'humeur massacrante aurait été énoncer une lapalissade ! ʺCe que je voulais dire, c'était pourquoi ? Et comment ?ʺ

ʺC'est ce que je devrais vous demander ʺ. Déclara le Dr Tanabe un regard interrogateur et quelque peu désapprobateur.

ʺComment voulez-vous que je le sache ? Il est resté à Poudlard jusqu'au mariageʺ. Fut l'explication du plus jeune des deux.

ʺHm, je doute qu'Albus Dumbledore l'ait affaméʺ dit le medicomage en se frottant le menton.ʺ Je pense que Mr Potter ne voulait simplement pas s'alimenter.ʺ

ʺEt pourquoi donc Mr Potter refuserait-il de manger.ʺ questionna Lucius, il ne savait pourquoi, mais cela l'ennuyait…

ʺC'est ce que vous devriez-_vous_ demander, mon garçon. En tout cas s'appelle un TCA ou Troubles du Comportement Alimentaire et cela arrive souvent sorcières d'ascendance moldue… A quel point connaissez-vous votre mari ? Lucius ?ʺ

ʺEn quoi cela est-il important ?ʺL'aristocrate commençait à s'agacer, il n'avait vraiment pas apprécié le commentaire sur les _ʺsorcières d'ascendance moldueʺ _!

ʺ Vous savez, il y a souvent des problèmes psychologiques qui poussent les gens à ne plus s'alimenter… Connaissez-vous les sentiments de Mr Potter vis-à-vis de ce mariage ? ʺ"

ʺQu' insinuez-vous, Toto ?ʺ se renseigna Lucius qui n'était pas d'humeur pour les devinettes et autres explications vagues ce soir

ʺJe dis juste qu'une personne heureuse, contente ne s'affame pas jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive ou presque. Si vous pensez que je ne sais pas comment vous arrangé ce mariage…ʺ déclara le medicomage dont la voix devenait de plus en plus sévère à chaque mot".

ʺAllez-vous me réprimander ? Vous êtes assez âgé pour vous rappeler que la plupart des mariages étaient arrangés par le passé. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à ça.ʺ répliqua Lucius

ʺBien-sûr vous ne vous rendez pas compte qu'être marier à un étranger n'est absolument pas le rêve d'un jeune adolescent, je crois que vous devriez ouvrir les yeux, mon garçonʺ reprocha le médecin à cet homme qu'il connaissait depuis qu'il était enfant. "

ʺJe ne vais pas écouter cela Toto, dites-moi quelque chose que j'ai vraiment besoin d'entendre, ou…ʺ Lucius était de plus en plus maussade et furieux. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de montrer autant ses sentiments, mais Toto était presque un membre de la famille et en plus…il était vraiment…de très mauvaise humeur.

Toto soupira intérieurement, le jeune homme pouvait se montrer têtu parfois, moins que son père Abraxas bien-sûr, mais tout de même assez têtu, pour que parfois, il soit impossible de lui faire entendre raison.

ʺ Je lui ai donné de puissantes potions qui vont résoudre le problème physique et je vous en ai laissées d'autres- vous devrez les lui donner quand il se réveillera. Cependant demain, le pauvre _enfant_ devra rester alitéʺ récita le médecin.

ʺMerci Totoʺ ceci était l'ordre signalant qu'il était temps de prendre congé. Renvoi clair, exprimé avec plus de tact que le medicomage n'en méritait. Lucius savait que le mot _enfant_ avait été utilisé pour monter sa désapprobation. Le vieil homme devrait se mêler de ses affaires, Lucius quant à lui devrait le virer. Cependant Toto Tanabe travaillait avec sa famille bien avant que Lucius ne soit né…Et que même s'il mettait sa patience à rude épreuve, le patriarche de la famille Malfoy, avait une totale confiance envers ce sorcier, avec lui leurs secrets étaient bien gardés.

_**Chapitre 6 : la chambre**_

Quand Harry se réveilla, il fut très surpris, parce qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui lui était arrivé et de pourquoi il était allongé dans cet énorme lit inconnu, dans une chambre qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant… spacieuse, avec de grandes fenêtres, un papier peint marron et des tentures rouge au-dessus du lit…puis cela commença à lui revenir doucement. Le mariage, la réception après a cérémonie…il n'avait en revanche aucune de comment il arrivé là…

Harry tenta de redresser, mais n'y parvient pas vraiment car il fut pris d'un vertige.

ʺLe maitre est réveillé ! Le maitre est réveilléʺ s'écria quelqu'un d'une voix haut-perchée et Harry remarqua un elfe de maison assis sur une chaise près de son lit. L'elfe clignait des yeux, celui-ci portait une sorte de toge en dentelle…probablement une nappe. ʺChirpy est heureuse de vous servir ? Maitre Malfoy !ʺ

Harry grimaça d'être appelé ʺMalfoyʺ. Alors cela s'était vraiment passé ? Il était marié ? Ça ressemblait plus à un rêve, enfin à un cauchemar, Harry se souvenait vaguement d'une une couleur éblouissante et d'un son mais pas vraiment de la cérémonie… le garçon ferma les yeux, dans une tentative de garder les images à distance. Bon apparemment ce n'avait pas juste été un rêve

ʺAppelles-moi Harryʺ ça ne ressemblait pas à un ordre. La voix d'Harry était presque inaudible et très faible

ʺMais, mais…maitreʺ protesta l'elfe.

ʺHarry, s'il-te-plaitʺ le garçon referma les yeux, car la lumière était trop vive à son goût.

ʺAhaa ! Le maitre est si gentil ! Si gentil ! Le maitre a dit s'il-te-plait !ʺ Chirpy était dans les nuages. ʺLe maitre doit prendre ses potions maintenant !ʺ

Super… un elfe de maison lui servait d'infirmière…Harry ouvrit les yeux, l'elfe portait un plateau en argent avec différents flacon. Il pouvait presque déjà sentir l'ignoble goût dans sa bouche, mais il décida de ne pas argumenter, il ne voulait pas voir l'elfe se cogner la tête contre _sa _tête de lit.

Après avoir pris ses potions, qui étaient aussi mauvaises que d'habitude, l'elfe lui fit boire du thé et Harry finit par s'assoupir.

Quand Harry s'éveilla enfin l'après-midi était déjà entamée. Harry était mi-couché-mi-assis contre un tas de cousins moelleux, donc quand il ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit fut un bel homme avec de longs cheveux blonds sur une chaise près de son lit. Lucius Malfoy. Son mari. Cela était toujours un peu incroyable pour lui.

Harry déglutit. Il ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre. Affirmer qu'il n'était pas anxieux aurait été mentir. Où se trouvait Voldemort quand il aurait été plus que bienvenue ? A cet instant, Harry aurait préféré l'affronter, peut-même que le Lord Noir aurait pu distraire Malfoy et qu'il aurait arrêté de la fixer comme ça.

Lucius laissait le temps au garçon de s'agiter, mal à l'aise, pendant quelques instants, il était curieux de savoir si le lourd silence pousserait le jeune sorcier à parler.

Apparemment, non.

Le Slytherin en eu finalement assez d'attendre : ʺComment te sens tu aujourd'hui Harry ?ʺ s'enquit-il poliment.

ʺBienʺ répondit le jeune sorcier. C'était sa réponse standard, il ne la ressentait même plus comme un mensonge. Même si, à ce moment précis, il se sentait plutôt comme un poulet attendant d'être cuit, comme limace dans le labo de potions de Snape, ou comme Draco Malfoy avant un match contre l'équipe de Gryffindor.

ʺC'était très stupide de ta partʺ lui dit Lucius avec un regard acéré.

ʺQuoi ?ʺ demanda automatiquement Harry

ʺQuoi ?ʺ Lucius arqua un sourcil ʺMais ne pas prendre soin de toi de toi. Ne pas manger. Je me demande bien ce qui a pu te pousser à agir aussi stupidement.ʺ

ʺJe…Je n'avais pas vraiment faimʺ répondit Harry en regardant sur le côté. Il ne tenait pas particulièrement à avoir une conversation sur ce sujet précis.

Lucius avait son regard fixé sur son jeune mari : ʺTu n'as ʺpas vraiment faimʺ quand tu sautes le petit déjeuner, une fois. Là, tu t'es affamé jusqu'à presque en mourir, tu as été particulièrement idiotʺ

ʺCe que je me fais, ne vous regarde pasʺ une partie de la frustration et de la colère qu'Harry ressentait depuis qu'on l'avait mis au courant de ce mariage commençait finalement à se montrer, et cela semblait être plus fort que la peur que lui inspirait Lucius Malfoy. ʺEt puis qu'est-ce-que vous en avez à faire ?ʺ

ʺBien au contraire ceci me regarde, dois-je te rappeler que nous sommes marier maintenant ?ʺ déclara Lucius sur un ton froid.

ʺYeah, à propos de ça, vouliez-vous juste épouser le fameux Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu ? Ou vouliez-vous juste ruiner ma vie parce que vous me haïssait tant ? Ou alors, peut-être pour venger Voldemort ? Ou alors, vous avez fait ça pour le fun ?ʺ C'était la question qu'il voulait poser depuis qu'il rencontré Mr McErmine.

Lucius fronça les sourcils ʺLes Malfoy ne se marie pas pour _le fun_, mon garçon. Je m'en fiche éperdument que tu sois le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. Pour ce qui est du Seigneur des Ténèbres…et bien je suis aussi soulagé que n'importe qui qu'il ne soit plus. Et…pourquoi penses-tu que je te haïs ? ʺ s'enquit l'aristocrate blond.

ʺJe ne suis pas un Sang-Pur ! Pourquoi voudriez-vous épouser un Sang-Mêlé ? Et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de pourquoi la plupart des gens m'aime ou me déteste… Mais vous devez forcément me détester pour me faire un truc comme celui-là !ʺ

Intéressant. Le garçon réfléchissait. Vraiment intriguant. « Et crois-tu vraiment que les Sangs-purs se marient seulement entre eux ? Bien sûr que non. Cela mènerait à des unions consanguines. Il n'y rien de mal à se marier à un Sang-Mêlé de bonne famille. En outre, ce n'est pas comme si nous allions avoir des enfants » L'expression du blond se transforma en quelque chose comme un ricanement caché alors qu'il notait qu'Harry rougissait.

ʺSaches, que je ne te déteste pas et que je n'ai aucune intention de te blesser à travers cette union. Je prends juste ce que je peux avoir, parce que je le veux. Tu es marier à moi, et tu vas devoir l'accepter. Si tu fais ce que je te demande, et que tu ne me causes aucun problème, tu auras tout ce que tu désiresʺ c'était un peu l'offre standard faite aux épouses Malfoy.

ʺExcepté, l'opportunité de choisir à qui je suis mariéʺ marmonna Harry.

ʺEt bien, la vie n'est pas toujours juste, n'est-ce pas ? Reposes-toi maintenant.ʺ ordonna Lucius, alors qu'il quittait la pièce, sa longue robe noire tourbillonnant derrière lui.

Harry n'était pas sûr de savoir quoi penser de son…mari, Malfoy, non ! Draco était ʺMalfoyʺ…Luciuslui,était beau, il avait de magnifiques cheveux qui donnaient envie de les toucher. Harry rougit à cette pensée. Et il y avait cette aura de puissance et de pouvoir qui l'entourait. Malheureusement, c'était aussi un enfoiré de snobinard qui n'en avait que faire des sentiments des autres. Mais peut être que Lucius le traiterait mieux que les Dursley ?

En vérité, Harry ne savait pas du tout quoi penser, et quoi s'attendre. L'homme lui avait promis de ne pas le blesser…en quelque sorte…mais pouvait faire confiance à Lucius Malfoy ?

Le reste de la journée et la suivante, Harry passa son temps au lit et il était seulement ennuyé par Chirpy qui lui amenait du thé, de la nourriture ou des livres à lire. Il faisait déjà noir, quand un autre elfe apparut dans sa chambre. Elle se présenta comme étant Blazy.

Les elfes informèrent le jeune sorcier qu'il devait prendre un bain. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée, considérant qu'Harry ne s'était pas lavé depuis deux jours. Cependant, quand les elfes essayèrent de le déshabiller, le garçon s'énerva. Ils se disputaient au sujet de ce que voulait le maître Harry et ce qu'avait ordonné le plus âgé Maître Malfoy et à la fin étaient tous les deux tombés d'accord pour préparer son bain et lavaient ses cheveux qui étaient « _ab- sol- ument adoorables_ » (absolument adorables).

Alors qu'Harry se déshabillait, il fut horrifié de s'apercevoir qu'on l'avait rasé…là en-bas. C'était la chose la plus inquiétante et dérangeante qu'il lui soit arrivée. Mais il ne posa de questions à personnes.

Après un excellent bain dans la grande baignoire à bulles, Harry dut admettre que les elfes étaient doués pour laver les cheveux. Cependant, il les fit sortir de la salle de bain au moment de sortir du bain.

Harry se sécha dans une serviette blanche, duveteuse et commença à chercher un pyjama; le garçon fronça les sourcils quand il trouva seulement une étrange robe de nuit qui était trop légère (presque transparente) à son goût. Mais il n'y avait rien d'autre…

Harry venait juste de souhaiter bonne nuit aux elfes de maison et de se mettre sous les couvertures que quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Sans attendre la réponse, Lucius Malfoy entra. Il portait une robe de chambre vert foncé et Harry pouvait voir un bas de pyjama noir en dessous. Harry fronça les sourcils, il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi l'homme était dans sa chambre, de plus il aurait dû attendre d'avoir la permission avant d'entrer.

Lucius traversa la pièce et s'arrêta au pied du lit de son jeune mari. ʺTu es magnifique ce soirʺ le complimenta-t-il, faisant prendre aux joues d'Harry une jolie couleur rose soutenue. Qu'était-ce supposé vouloir dire ?

Le plus âgé des deux se dirigea vers Harry et s'assit sur le bord du lit, sa hanche touchant la jambe d'Harry. Le garçon haleta sous la surprise alors que Lucius frôlait gentiment sa joue de ses longs doigts fins.

-Slash-

ʺQu'est-ce que…ʺ La question d'Harry fut coupée par Lucius qui posa une de ses mains sur sa joue et captura les lèvres du garçon de sa bouche.

Harry était choqué et terrifié. Personne ne l'avait jamais embrassé sur la bouche ! Et maintenant l'homme était… Il n'était pas sûr qu'il désire cela… De chaudes et douces lèvres suçaient sa lèvre supérieure et il sentit… une langue, la lécher ! Harry essaya de protester, mais à ce moment, la langue prédatrice envahit sa bouche, commençant à effleurer _**sa**_ langue… Ce n'était… pas mauvais. L'autre homme léchait et suçait, envoyant des frissons à travers tout son corps.

Puis le garçon sentit de l'air frais contre ses jambes nues alors que les couvertures étaient envoyées au loin. Soudainement Harry se rappela à quel point sa robe de nuit était courte et vaporeuse et il en fut gêné. Il avait envie de couvrir à nouveau, mais l'opportunité ne lui fut pas donnée…

Le jeune homme aux cheveux de jais se mit finalement à se révolter, et sortit de son hébétude quand il sentit une main caressant sa jambe et son genoux, et… faire son chemin plus haut … Sue la face intérieure de sa cuisse ! Le garçon ressentit un étrange picotement dans son ventre, plus bas également…Il essaya de repousser l'autre homme, mais cela eut pour seul résultat de faire que Lucius se mette à califourchon sur les hanches du garçon le maintenant de ses jambes musclées. Harry essaya de pousser le torse de son mari mais il découvrit qu'il ne portait plus de robe. Lucius était à moitié nu !

Harry ferma les yeux il ne pouvait pas regarder le torse musclé et imberbe juste devant lui…

La panique commença à gagner le petit Gryffindor, est-ce-ce que Lucius allait… il savait ce qui allait suivre, ce qui suivait quand deux personnes étaient toutes deux dans un lit, mais ils tous les deux des hommes, et…cela était mal…il n'avait aucune idée de ce l'autre sorcier allait faire… L'embrasser était, d'une certaine façon, agréable, mais ça…

Harry haleta lorsqu'un doigt habile passa sur un de ses tétons. Sa...Son pénis commençait à se durcir…oh il commençait à être excité, mais il ne voulait pas !

Lucius relâcha les lèvres d'Harry, et commença à déposer des baisers le long de sa mâchoire, de son cou, il prit son temps pour mordiller et lécher la peau douce de son mari, pendant ce temps ses doigts jouaient avec les tétons… ʺNon, ne faites pas…ʺ haleta le garçon ʺStop…ʺ

ʺShh, ʺ murmura la voix profonde à l'oreille d'Harry et Lucius saisit l'opportunité de mordre le lobe de l'oreille de son mari. ʺTu aimes ça, je peux le sentirʺ

Oh mon Dieu, Lucius touchait son… La respiration d'Harry se suspendit. Personne ne l'avait jamais touché là ! Des doigts audacieux exploraient librement son intimité. Harry mourait de honte et d'autres sentiments, d'agréables sentiments, mais il se sentait toujours comme s'il allait mourir si Lucius ne s'arrêtait ou s'il faisait autre chose… Faire quelque chose… Harry ne savait pas quoi…le toucher en d'autres endroit peut-être…C'était comme si son corps était en feu et il était de brûler et était…excité, mais…Mais il ne voulait pas être touché ainsi ! Pas par _lui _! Il n'aimait pas Lucius Malfoy ! Lucius ne lui avait pas dit qu'il l'aimait…

Harry était à la fois soulagé et frustré quand cela cessa, quand soudainement l'autre sorcier arrêta de le toucher et descendit ses jambes… C'était trop confus, parce que même si cela lui faisait du bien, Harry savait que c'était mal et il avait peur et …

ʺAllonge-toi sur le ventreʺ ordonna Lucius. Harry n'eut pas la chance de protester parce qu'il fut retourné, un coussin fut placé sous ses hanches et sa robe de nuit passa au-dessus de sa tête. Harry ne pouvait pas être allongé là, nu. Et pourtant ! Il souhaita mourir…Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, alors qu'une bouche impétueuse embrassait, léchait, mordait son dos et encore plus bas.

Il était tellement honteux et sans défense… Peut-être que c'était quelque chose qu'il devait faire s'ils étaient mariés…

Alors que le Gryffindor aux cheveux de jais pensait que ça ne pouvait pas être pire, les mains qui caressait déjà son derrière, écartèrent ses fesses et il sentit quelque chose de froid…LÀ…un doigt couvert de quelque chose de froid et de glissant commençait à frotter contre son entrée. Harry se figea…qu'est-ce-que Lucius allait lui faire ? **(Note de la traductrice : il est quand long à la détente notre Gryffindor^^)**. Pourquoi le touchait-il à cet endroit ?... C'était trop !

ʺNon !ʺ s'exclama finalement le garçon quand le doigt le pénétra. Ça lui faisait mal, et il ne se sentait pas bien, il ne pouvait pas aller bien ! ʺStop, non, s'il-vous-plait ! Stop !ʺ supplia Harry en essayant de se dégager, mais il n'y arriva car les jambes musclées et le bras libre de Lucius le maintenait contre le lit.

Le doigt commença se mouvoir en lui, devant plus…pressant…et Harry hurla quand il s'enfonça plu profondément en lui…Il ferma les yeux et mordit l'oreiller. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour stopper ça de toute façon… des vagues de plaisir et d'inconfort mêlés se firent sentir, l'inconfort venait du fait d'avoir en lui quelque qui n'avait rien à faire… Il sentit aussi du désespoir dû au fait d'être sans défense, il ne pouvait rien faire pour que ça s'arrête… d'autres doigts suivirent le premier…

Le jeune sorcier était si honteux, sans défenses…et fatigué…

Puis soudainement les doigts arrêtèrent de bouger et se retirèrent laissant le garçon vide et libre…

C'était terminé ? Oh, Merlin, il était si soulagé…

Harry n'était pas prêt pour ce qui allait suivre.

Au début, ce fut douloureux ; il ne put s'empêcher de pleurer, les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues alors que quelque chose de gros et chaud forçait son entré à, il se sentait déchiré de l'intérieur…et ceux malgré Lucius qui tentait de le détendre avec des caresses et des mots, c'était simplement horrible. Cela changea alors que Lucius toucha quelque chose en lui, quelque chose qui lui fit du bien… Harry entendit Lucius haleter derrière lui… Sentit sa main sur sa queue… Mais cela eut pour conséquence que le garçon se senti encore plus honteux et sale quand il jouit, là, sur le couvre lit rouge, devant cet homme qui lui faisait du bien, mais le rendait aussi malheureux et tellement douloureusement seul…

Après que Lucius se soit retiré de son jeune mari, il embrassa encore Harry, essuyant les larmes du garçon avec sa langue. Puis Lucius remonta les sur eux, enroula ses mains bras autour de la taille du garçon et s'endormit.

- Slash's end-

Harry ne dormit pas. Il se sentait mal…Mais la douleur physique n'était rien en comparaison des pensées qui traversaient son esprit.

En faisant attention de ne pas le réveiller, le garçon se démêla des bras de son mari, se libérant de son étreinte et se glissa hors du lit. Il saisit la robe de chambre de Lucius, mais il ne pouvait la porter puisqu'elle portait son odeur. Il enfila donc sa chemise de nuit et sortit furtivement de la chambre. Il avait appris cela chez les Dursley.

Il ne voulait pas rester dans l'antichambre non plus, il ouvrit alors la porte et marcha dans le sombre couloir. Il laissa échapper un soupir et se laissa glisser sur le sol. Les nerves du jeune sorcier étaient si fragiles, et il se sentait tellement mal, qu'il ne sentit même pas le froid.

Il se sentait si sale, si fatigué et sans défenses… Ce qui c'était passé n'était pas si terrible dans l'ensemble, mais ce qui s'était passé à la fin, en revanche le faisait sentir très sal et honteux…il en avait pourtant apprécié une partie…c'était pourtant quelque chose de mal. Harry savait que les gens marier faisaient l'amour, mais il n'avait jamais pensé que Lucius allait…Harry n'avait même pas su ce qui allait se passer ! Pourquoi ne lui avaient-ils pas dit ? Pourquoi personne ne lui avait demandé son avis ?... Oh, Merlin, il était encore en train de pleurer…

ʺTiens, tiens, mais qu'avons-nous là ?ʺ

Le Gryffindor sursauta presque- il connaissait cette voix. Quand il leva les yeux, il vit Draco Malfoy en train de le regarder, méprisant comme à son habitude. Non, pas ça, as maintenant…

ʺHm, et bien que fait tu là Potter ? Ne devrais tu pas être en train de profiter de ta nuit de noce ?ʺ attaqua le blond ʺOu peut-être, n'apprécies-tu pas ?ʺ

Harry ne répondit pas. C'était évident qu'il pleurait.

ʺTu sais au début, j'étais vraiment embêté que mon père ait décidé de t'épouser, parce que tu étais le Garçon-Qui-Aurait-Dû-Mourirʺ continua Draco. ʺMais quand j'imagine mon père, te baisant sur son matelas pour le reste de ta misérable existence, je n'en ai vraiment plus rien à faire !ʺ

ʺJe veux dire, c'est la place parfaite pour toi- sur le dos, écartant les jambes pour un Malfoy. Ou peut-être que tu n'es même pas sur le dos ? Est-ce qu'il t'a pris par derrière, comme la pute bon marché que tu es ? Ouais, ça aurait gâché tout son plaisir, de regarder ton horrible face. Je veux dire un cul c'est un cul, juste un trou, ça n'a pas vraiment d'importanceʺ

ʺEt bien, c'était très sympa de discuter avec toi, mais il commence à se faire tard, alors je vais aller me coucher. Je te demanderais bien de me rejoindre, mais je ne suis pas désespéré à ce point. Peut-être une autre fois. Je ne pense pas que ça embêtera Père de partager son nouveau jouet… ce n'est pas comme si tu étais plus qu'une potiche ou une chienne pour lui de toute manière. Profites de ta nouvelle vie Potter !ʺ

Sur ce, Draco tourna le dos à l'autre garçon et s'en alla.

Harry n'avait pas dit grand-chose car il savait que c'était la vérité. Chaque mot qu'avait prononcé son rival. Le faisant se sentir si petit et pathétique, ses genoux heurtèrent le splendide tapis Slytherin.

Il ne savait pas qu'il était possible d'avoir aussi mal et de sentir aussi engourdit en même temps.

Vivrait-il comme cela pour le reste de sa vie ?

**Note de la traductrice : j'espère que la première partie vous a plu. Désolée, pour les faute, mais là il est deux heures du mat' et je n'ai pas le courage de me relire.**

**Kisses de Fantöm et à Tôtbien !**


End file.
